Secret In My Doll
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya akan terus berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai sosok tersebut. Silahkan goyahkan keyakinan miliknya! Silahkan hancurkan kepercayaannya! Tapi pada akhirnya kalian hanya akan menyerah ketika mengetahui bahwa ada cinta yang benar-benar kuat seperti itu. Dan cinta itu ada dari diri seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata untuk lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Gaje, OOC, Lebay, Hancur, Lebur, Typo (s)

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents **

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

"Hai, apa kabar? Namaku Hinata. Namamu?"

"Ah, salam kenal. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Hai, aku Hinata. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Ah tidak-tidak! Jangan seperti itu!" gumamnya lirih.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

"Ano, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa namamu?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis itu lantas tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Hahaha kau berpura-pura tidak tahu namanya, padahal sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, Hinata! Dasar kau ini!" Hinata menertawai tingkahnya. Gadis itu sampai menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berfikir bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kekonyolan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, Hinata mencoba kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan menatap cermin besar dihadapannya.

"A-ano, aku sudah lama memperhatikan mu. Apa aku boleh mengenalmu?"

"Iya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sungguh!"

"Hey, ayolah. Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, tapi detik berikutnya gadis manis itu kembali menertawai dirinya sendiri. Gigi-gigi rapinya terekspose dengan sangat jelas kala itu. Mata senada abu-abu rembulan sang gadis nyaris tak terlihat akibat tawa yang ia ciptakan. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengendurkan sedikitpun pahatan kecantikan pada parasnya, malah ia terlihat lebih cantik.

Gadis kecil itu sudah beranjak remaja dan dirinya sudah menjelma menjadi seekor angsa yang sangat menawan. Sangat menawan namun juga sangat rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.

Membenahi rambut panjang yang kini mulai berterbangan dengan bebas, jari lentik miliknya mulai ia gunakan untuk menyelipkan rambut panjang tersebut kebelakang telinganya. Sungguh terlihat sangat manis paras tersebut.

"Hahaha ada-ada saja aku ini. Mana mungkin berbicara langsung seperti itu padanya. Dia saja tidak mengenalku." gadis itu menyeka air mata diujung manik senada abu-abu rembulan miliknya. Lagi, ia menatap dirinya sendiri didepan cermin besar dalam kamar besar miliknya.

"Apa aku berani?" gumamnya pelan.

Ada setitik keraguan dari nada bicara Hinata, namun tekadnya tak ingin ia padamkan begitu saja. Secepat mungkin gadis itu mengubah mimik diwajah mungilnya.

"Aku pasti berani. Aku pasti bisa. Tapi, bagaimana caranya untuk bisa berbicara dengannya? Terlebih, kami dari sekolah yang berbeda. Kemungkinan untuk berjumpa sangat jarang sekali." gadis itu mencoba berfikir keras sambil sesekali tersenyum malu.

"Ahhh... ayolah Hinata jangan senyum-senyum sendiri begini! Kau bisa gila mendadak loh!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Dirinya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang jadi sebahagia ini hanya karena seorang lelaki. Jujur, ini kali pertama gadis itu merasakan getaran yang demikian. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan sangat membuatnya merona. Hanya dengan memikirkan sosok lelaki itu saja dirinya bisa jadi segirang ini, bagaimana lagi jika nanti suatu hari Hinata bisa berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan kokoh lelaki itu, mungkin dirinya bisa meleleh saat itu juga.

"Hah... perasaan seperti ini, kenapa begitu menyenangkan ya?" gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk berbaring dikasur. Menerawang pada langit-langit kamar miliknya dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung menghilang dari sana.

Bukan salahnya jika selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan sosok yang sangat ia kagumi dan ia sayangi tersebut, dan bukan salahnya juga jika ia sangat ingin kenal dengan sosok tersebut lagi dan lagi. Akan menjadi kebahagian yang sangat berarti bagi sang gadis jika ia dapat berbicara dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Lelaki itu terlihat begitu bersinar dan sangat populer. Hinata sadar betul dengan hal itu. Ada begitu banyak gadis diluar sana yang juga menggilai sosoknya. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersamanya kan? Bukan berarti dirinya tidak bisa bersama dengan lelaki itu kan? Hinata percaya, dia bisa!

"Namikaze Naruto." gumamnya lembut. Abu-abu rembulan miliknya perlahan sayu, lalu mulai menutup rapat. Bulu mata hitam dan lentik miliknya terlihat sangat menawan bersanding dengan kelopak yang kini bekerjasama untuk melindungi mata indah tersebut.

"Hyuuga Hinata." sambungnya lagi.

Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, Hinata kemudian mengulang kalimatnya kembali.

"Namikaze Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hey!" seketika Hinata terlonjak dari posisi awalnya. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil terus berfikir keras. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Hinata kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dan pena. Ia mulai menuliskan nama Naruto dan nama miliknya diatas kertas tersebut dengan menggunakan huruf romaji.

"Namikaze Naruto berarti 'NN'." singkatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata berarti 'HH'." senyumnya kembali terpatri lebar.

"Ah, nama kami sama-sama tersusun dari dua huruf yang kembar. Um, bagaimana kalau diambil satu huruf saja." Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Jari lentiknya kembali bermain-main diatas kertas yang telah ia tuliskan nama mereka berdua.

Menari tanpa henti dan bergerak dengan sangat lincah. Satu hal yang menjadi daya tarik lebih besar adalah karena gadis itu sama sekali tak mengendurkan senyumannya selama melakukan aktivitas tersebut. Malah, pancaran mata indahnya seperti berkata bahwa ini adalah sebuah harapan yang terus ia percayai akan terwujud suatu hari nanti.

" NH!" teriaknya histeris tanpa sadar. Gadis itu seperti tengah menemukan jawaban dari soal fisika yang sangat susah. Hinata kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kertas dihadapannya.

"NH berarti NaruHina." pena dalam genggaman Hinata seperti menari tanpa jeda diatas kertas. Bibir mungil milik gadis Hyuuga tersebut pun tidak henti-hentinya bergumam.

"NH berarti Naruto dan Hinata." lanjutnya dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua belah pipi mulusnya.

"NH berarti Namikaze dan Hyuuga." Hinata tertawa dengan sangat gembira. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu menatap selembar kertas yang sudah penuh oleh coret-coretan dan sketsa-sketsa yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Wah, ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja atau bagaimana ya?" gadis itu kembali menerawang jauh. Rasanya ia benar-benar menemukan jawaban dari soal fisika yang paling rumit yang pernah ia hadapi.

Seperti tersadar akan suatu hal, Hinata berbicara lagi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh bahagia dan tertawa terlalu berlebihan begini. Nanti kau bisa menangis setelah ini loh!" gadis jelita itu bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresinya berubah drastis kala itu.

Dirinya mendekap kertas tersebut. Mata indahnya perlahan mulai memerah hingga selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah cairan hangat yang mengalir disudut mata miliknya. Entah perasaan sedih atau saking bahagianya, hanya gadis itulah yang tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Apa kalau sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, perasaan akan sering menjadi berubah-ubah sedrastis ini ya?" lirihnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Perasaan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya berdebar. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi dan lagi. Namun ketika satu kenyataan memaksanya bangun dari fantasi indahnya, pada akhirnya kebahagian itu hanya akan berubah menjadi suatu kesedihan

Entah kesedihan yang bagaimana pun, Hinata juga tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Yang gadis itu tahu dirinya mencintai sosok tersebut. Sangat!

Semua yang ada pada diri lelaki itu mampu membuatnya bangkit dari keadaan terpuruknya. Semua kerinduan yang mendominasi mampu ia ubah menjadi suatu kehangatan tatkala ingatan akan sosok yang selalu membuatnya berdebar dan ingin menangis haru itu memenuhi pikiran gadis tersebut. Jika ini adalah sebuah cinta yang akan terhenti dalam sekali ayunan, maka Hinata akan yakinkan hatinya bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki bukanlah perasaan yang seperti itu. Cinta yang ia miliki lebih kuat dari apapun. Tak akan mampu melebur, meleleh, lalu mengilang sekalipun matahari berada tepat dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu adalah sosok yang mampu mengubah ketakutannya menjadi sebuah harapan. Sekalipun ia tak tahu kapan semua itu akan terwujud tapi dirinya yakin bahwa ia bisa bersama dengan lelaki itu. Entah kapan, waktu yang akan menjawab hal tersebut.

Dan selama itu belum terjadi, Hinata hanya akan menunggu dan mengumpulkan semua perasaan cintanya untuk lelaki tersebut. Jadi, ketika sudah tiba waktunya maka ia akan curahkan semua perasaan miliknya tanpa ada keraguan dan kebohongan didalam sana.

Cinta yang ia miliki memang sebuah cinta yang polos. Tapi bukankah kepolosan adalah suatu hal yang mampu membuat semua orang mengungkapkan beban terberat dalam diri mereka? Bukankah kepolosan akan berujung pada sebuah kejujuran akhir yang tak pernah kau pikirkan? Kepolosan akan membuat orang tersenyum, dan dibalik kepolosan tersimpan kekuatan yang mampu mengubah keadaan paling sulit sekalipun menjadi sebuah keadaan yang nyaman dan penuh harapan putih.

Pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya akan terus berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai sosok tersebut. Silahkan goyahkan keyakinan miliknya! Silahkan hancurkan kepercayaannya! Tapi pada akhirnya kalian hanya akan menyerah ketika mengetahui bahwa ada cinta yang benar-benar kuat seperti itu. Dan cinta itu ada dari diri seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata untuk lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Sekalipun ia tipikal gadis yang kerap kali tak percaya diri, tapi untuk cinta dia bukanlah tipikal yang seperti itu. Jika kata 'cinta' sudah mengalun dari bibir mungilnya itu berarti ia tak pernah main-main dengan hal tersebut.

Hinata bukan tipikal gadis yang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan benar, apalagi jika hal tersebut sudah menyangkut tentang cinta. Tapi ketika ia mampu mengungkapkannya, maka jangan salahkan sosok tersebut jika kau tak mampu menghentikan airmata dari semua ucapan polos penuh kejujuran yang ia perdengarkan dari ucapan syahdunya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar miliknya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tanpa mempedulikan udara dingin yang bisa menggigilkan tubuhnya dengan mudah, gadis tersebut membuka tirai jendelanya lebar-lebar. Dan benar saja, seketika angin malam masuk dan memenuhi kamar bernuansa lembut itu.

Rambut indigonya bergerak dengan nakal. Gadis itu terihat bagaikan seorang bidadari ketika angin melambaikan surai panjang miliknya dan ketika mata indah yang penuh kemilau tersebut perlahan menutup rapat. Menikmati sentuhan sang angin pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Apakah suatu hari nanti, NH bisa berarti Namikaze Hinata?" lirihnya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

**Musim berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan aku masih belum mampu mengutarakan perasaan ini. Jangankan untuk mengutarakannya, bahkan untuk menyapanya saja aku tidak berani. Sekarang masing-masing Aku dan Naruto-kun sudah berada di tingkat kedua Sekolah Menengah Atas. Padahal dulu, saat upacara kelulusan SMP aku berencana ingin menemuinya dan menyatakan perasaan ini, tapi nyaliku ciut ketika melihat sosoknya yang dikelilingi banyak gadis disekolahnya waktu itu.**

**Yah, aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dahulu. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Jangankan untuk menyadari perasaanku, bahkan dirinya juga mungkin tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Hihihi padahal setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikannya.**

**Sejak dulu, sepertinya Kami-sama belum memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bisa bersama dengannya. Karena hingga saat ini pun, kami tidak pernah berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa aku menikmati semua ini, karena tanpa harus berada satu sekolah dengannya pun aku merasa bahwa Naruto-kun sangat dekat denganku.**

**Tapi, sepertinya nanti ketika upacara kelulusan SMA aku harus benar-benar menemui Naruto-kun untuk mengakui hal ini. Hanya tinggal beberapa tahun lagi saja sebelum masing-masing kami lulus dari sekolah. Karena, ketika sudah lulus nanti aku tidak yakin apakah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak. Bisa saja Naruto-kun melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang berbeda denganku atau mungkin dia menemukan tambatan hatinya.**

**Naruto-kun~**

**Apa aku boleh berbicara denganmu?**

**Tidak apakan kalau aku mencintaimu?**

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

"Ah sial! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa membawa payung! Sial sekali kehujanan seperti ini."

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mulai berteduh dibawah sebuah halte setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu ia harus berpacu agar mencapai tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang untuk menghindari guyuran hujan. Tapi percuma saja, toh kini dirinya benar-benar sudah basah kuyup karena hujan yang turun benar-benar sangat deras.

Rambut blondenya terlihat turun karena basah. Beberapa kali ia mengacak rambut miliknya agar sedikit demi sedikit intensitas air yang berada disana perlahan meluruh. Jalanan benar-benar kosong dan hampir tak terlihat. Hujan diikuti dengan kabut tebal ternyata benar-benar sangat merepotkan.

Lelaki itu lantas meletakkan tas miliknya diatas bangku halte. Melihat kearah kiri dan kanan berulang kali, sedikit menyeringai lalu membuka seragam sekolah dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto' pada bagian kiri dadanya. Yah, sebuah seragam yang sudah benasib sama dengan rambut nya.

Naruto membuka atasan seragam sekolahnya.

Hey, ayolah! Hanya atasan saja yang ia buka. Jangan berpikir lebih!

Dada bidang lelaki tersebut terlihat sangat jelas. Beberapa kali ia menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saking tak kuatnya melawan rasa dingin yang ada.

"Rrrr... Sial! Dinginnya keterlaluan!" umpatnya lagi dan lagi.

Mata biru laut miliknya terus bergerak sangat liar. Takut-takut jika ada orang yang akan berteduh ditempatnya sekarang dan harus melihatnya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada begini. Bisa-bisa ia dibilang tidak sopan, bahkan lebih parahnya dibilang mesum!

Lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan bahkan dalam keadaan berantakan seperti sekarang sekalipun. Tetes-tetes air mulai turun melalui surai pirangnya dan hal ini seperti menambah nilai plus terhadap kharisma yang ia miliki. Pantas saja jika ada begitu banyak wanita cantik yang mengaguminya diluar sana. Terlebih, sosoknya sangat ramah! Jadi, coba simpulkan apa yang kurang dari lelaki satu ini?

Masih deras! Ya, hujannya masih terlalu deras dan lelaki itu harus berfikir ulang jika ia ingin meninggalkan tempatnya berteduh sekarang.

"Ah, untung saja tidak terlalu banyak yang berlalu lalang disini. Jadi tidak akan ada yang melihatku berteduh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kheh!" seringainnya tanpa ampun.

Mengelus lengan kekarnya beberapa kali, Naruto mulai berjalan mondar-mandir demi membunuh waktu dan menghilangkan sedikit rasa dingin yang akan terus menggila jika ia hanya tetap diam ditempat. Telapak tangan kokohnya tak henti-hentinya ia gosokkan agar tercipta sedikit kehangatan dari sana.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto bahkan sampai harus lompat-lompat kecil ditempatnya untuk mengalahkan rasa dingin tersebut. Mungkin karena saat ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri disana, makanya Naruto mau melakukan hal tersebut. Jika ada banyak orang, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya. Bisa-bisa disangka orang gila!

Kabut masih sangat tebal dan hujan juga sedang menggila saat ini. Tapi perlahan lelaki itu mulai merasakan sedikit rasa hangat dari tubuhnya akibat olahraga kecil yang ia lakukan tadi. Buliran keringat yang tercampur air hujan tampak sedikit mengkilat pada pori-pori didaerah dahinya.

Wajah tampannya terlihat semakin menawan ketika sekali lagi dirinya mengukirkan senyuman disana. Goresan dikedua belah pipinya terlihat semakin menukik pula kala pipinya yang tertarik keatas akibat senyuman yang ia lengkungkan.

"Ahhh, akhirnya tidak sedingin tadi. Nah, begini kan lebih baik!"

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sempat ngos-ngosan. Lelaki itu lantas membawa dirinya untuk duduk diatas bangku halte. Menarik nafas panjang bebarapa kali, lalu mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada sandaran bangku tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata miliknya mulai menutupi mata biru laut sang Namikaze. Wajah tampannya telihat begitu tenang dan damai dalam posisi tidurnya. Nafasnya sangat teratur.

Angin kembali bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Rambut Naruto kembali melambai seirama arah sang angin. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, lelaki tersebut kembali membuka kelopak mata yang sempat menjadi pelindung kristal biru laut miliknya.

Tangannya mulai meraih tas ransel yang sempat terlupakan sebelumnya, lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya. Naruto terdiam sejenak saat melihat dua buah kotak yang telah dilapisi oleh kertas yang sangat cantik. Ia terdiam, namun detik berikutnya tangan besar miliknya mulai ia gunakan untuk mengambil kotak yang menyimpan sesuatu didalamnya itu.

"Kenapa kalian begitu baik?" Naruto bergumam dengan tatapan sendu – memandang kearah kotak cantik yang sedang berada diatas telapak tangannya saat ini.

"Dasar kalian! Terima kasih untuk semua perhatiannya ya, dan terima kasih untuk semua kebaikan yang telah kalian berikan padaku."

Lelaki itu mulai membuka kotak pertama, dan tepat seperti dugaannya ia pasti mendapatkan coklat. Ini merupakan kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia jalani karena tanpa menunggu hari-hari spesial pun, lelaki biru laut tersebut selalu kebanjiran kotak-kotak berisi gumpalan-gumpalan coklat manis didalamnya.

"Aku sangat menghargai pemberian kalian, karena itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuang segala hal yang selalu kalian hadiahkan padaku." ucapnya sambil mengunyah coklat-coklat tersebut. Lelaki itu benar-benar sosok yang sangat sempurna dengan kerendahan hati yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Naruto masih mengunyah coklat yang ia dapat dari lokernya. Lelaki itu saja sampai heran karena hampir setiap hari selalu saja ada orang yang memberikan kado-kado ataupun coklat didalam lokernya. Padahal dirinya merasa tidak terlalu populer di sekolah akibat ketampanannya ataupun prestasi bersinar yang bisa ia banggakan.

Lelaki itu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sosok siswa biasa yang menjalani kehidupannya seperti aliran air. Dia tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi keberadaanya bisa dibilang cukup diakui akibat keramahan dan sikap rela berkorban yang ia miliki.

Mungkin sifat itulah yang menjadi daya tarik, sehingga dirinya selalu kedapatan jatah tempat dihati gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Terlebih, banyak gadis yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat menyukai senyumannya.

"Hahaha ada-ada saja mereka." Naruto terkekeh mengingat semua alasan-alasan yang menjadikan dirinya mendapatkan hati para gadis.

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

Naruto merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang sangat kentara di indera penciumannya. Rambut blonde nya bergerak nakal ketika angin-angin tersebut mulai menyinggahi tahtanya tersebut. Senyuman lelaki itu terpatri dengan sempurna pada bibir miliknya.

Perasaan tenang seperti ini, mungkin akan segera berakhir setelah dirinya lulus dari SMA nanti. Karena dari beberapa orang yang ia tanya tentang hal tersebut, mengatakan bahwa masa SMA adalah masa terakhir dimana kau berada dalam kotak permainan lucu. Sebuah kotak yang dapat mengembalikan kesakitanmu dan menggantikannya dengan kebahagian ketika kau bertemu dengan teman-teman yang masih memiliki pemikiran 'polos' sepertimu.

Tapi ketika masa SMA berakhir, maka pintu dari kotak-kotak lucu itu akan terbuka dan menampakkan jalanan yang sangat panjang dengan rerumputan berwarna hijau cerah yang menyelimutinya. Terlihat cantik awalnya, tapi ketika kau melangkah dengan tidak hati-hati maka rerumputan itu bisa berubah menjadi duri bahkan bisa membunuhmu.

Didepan sana, ketika masa 'kotak lucu' telah berakhir, ada sesuatu yang bernama 'kehidupan nyata' yang tengah menunggumu. Tidak ada lagi waktunya bermain, yang ada hanyalah kehidupan yang mengerikan dan merupakan bagian dari kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Kau akan diajari cara bertahan diri, cara untuk saling menjatuhkan dan cara untuk mendewasakan diri.

Yang tidak tahan dengan kesakitan itu akan gugur dan yang bertahan akan menemukan buah manis dari perjuangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ada sepenggal perasaan kesal kalau harus berpisah dengan semua temannya. Terlebih meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan manis yang sudah terlanjur sangat ia sukai. Kalau ditanya sekarang, apa ia sanggup meninggalkan semua kenangan tersebut, pasti Naruto akan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata bahwa dirinya tak sanggup meninggalkan semua kenangan manis itu.

"Apa nanti setelah lulus sekolah, masih ada yang dengan baik hati memberikanku coklat dan hadiah-hadiah kecil lalu meletakkannya didalam loker milikku ya?"

Dirinya tersenyum. Sampai sekarang bahkan ia tak pernah tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi kalau mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya, coklat itu berasal dari junior-juniornya yang bisa dibilang sangat mengagumi sosoknya.

"Ini terlalu cepat. Rasanya baru saja kemarin aku mengikuti upaca penerimaan murid baru tapi besok sudah hari kelulusan saja."

Tatapannya menyendu. Waktu benar-benar berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya seperti terjadi dalam hitungan detik saja. Hanya dalam sekali kerjapan mata lalu semuanya telah berubah. Ya, seperti itulah cepatnya waktu berjalan. Tanpa ada ampun, tanpa mau menunggu.

Tapi walau begitu, Naruto sadar bahwa waktu lah yang akan membimbingnya untuk berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik kelak. Waktu yang akan menjawab semua kegelisahannya dan waktu pula yang akan mengungkapkan setiap hal yang menjadi rahasia yang tersimpan dimanapun, kapanpun dan apapun itu.

Lelaki dengan goresan samar dipipinya itu sedikit menunduk dalam, lalu kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Seperti ada seonggok batu yang mengganjal batinya dan itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ia tak berhak marah dengan semua perasaan tersebut.

"Hah, jadi besok ya? Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin membuat kenangan yang lebih banyak lagi dengan yang lainnya."

Matanya terpejam untuk sesaat, ia terlihat sangat lelah. Tangan lelaki itu terkepal dengan erat. Namun selain alasan itu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa lebih kesepian. Terasa sesuatu yang sangat kosong pada relung hatinya. Rasanya benar-benar hampa dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa disini rasanya kosong sekali ya? Tidak seperti waktu itu." entah itu sebuah senyuman atau seringai hanya Naruto yang bisa mengartikan tindakan yang tengah ia lakukan untuk detik itu. Tangan kekarnya ia bawa untuk menyentuh dada kirinya, lalu menepuknya pelan. Raut wajahnya menyendu dan lelaki itu terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hey, ayolah. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Naruto berbicara sendiri kepada dirinya.

Yang lelaki itu tahu dia akan baik-baik saja dan semuanya juga berjalan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, perasaannya yang sekarang ini sangat berbeda. Entah karena ini adalah efek rasa lelahnya atau apapun itu yang jelas Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perasaan kosong dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku, apa mungkin?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Minna-san apa kabar kalian semua?**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri kembali. Penname saya Liekichi-chan dan saya biasa dipanggil Lichan/Lilichan sama temen-temen FFn. Saya sudah terlalu lama tidak mengintensifkan diri didunia ini, karna itu saya yakin saya pasti asing disini :D hehehe**

**Hihihi gomen, saya datang dengan fic baru padahal fic yang lain masih digantung. Gomen gomen! Gatau kenapa, tapi saya pasti nyesal kalau gak realisasikan fic ini dalam bentuk tulisan. Dulu, waktu jaman SMA saya punya segudang ide dikepala, tapi sekarang udah hilang total dan gatau entah kemana. Makanya ketika ide ini datang, saya pingin nulis lagi :"( saya gak mau ide ini lepas gitu aja. Kegiatan saya dikampus bener-bener gila makanya waktu habis disana. Disaat ada kesempatan nulis gini, saya bener" kangen. Beneran deh, rasanya nyesek banget waktu nulis cerita ini. Habisnya kangen nuliiiis dan kangen Naruhina :")**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya abal dan typo berterbangan dimana-mana. Saya pemula yang membutuhkan bimbingan. Hihih **

**Mudah-mudahan cerita ini bakalan saya lanjutin terus! Walau waktu libur tinggal dikit, tapi ketika ada waktu luang nanti saya pasti sempatin buat lanjutin fic ini. Sekalipun gak bagus, saya butuh perasaan kalian semua terhadap fic ini **** hahaha**

**Ah bukan hanya itu saja, sedikit curhat bahwa fic ini tercipta juga karena kerinduan saya sama masa-masa SMA saya. Saya tahu sebentar lagi akan banyak siswa/i SMA yang akan melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih tinggi atau apapun itu. Jadi, sebelum masa SMA benar-benar berakhir, ayo buat kenangan sebanyak mungkin sama teman-teman kalian. Karena masa seperti SMA itu sama sekali gak akan pernah terulang. Percaya deh! Saya udah rasain :") dan bersyukur karena saya berhasil membuat kenangan2 itu. Ya, walaupun gak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup mengobati kerinduan saya ketika perasaan nyesek itu datang :") Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk dibawa serius :D bukan berarti harus bermain selalu, tapi sesuaikanlah dengan kebutuhan. Karena masa yang semanis madu itu gak akan pernah terulang :3**

**Jadi, semangat buat kalian yang sebentar lagi keluar dari 'kotak lucu' ya XD awas loh! Ada banyak duri nya nih jalanan yang kalian pikir hijau lembut seperti kapas itu. Hihihi**

**Ah, gomen saya kebanyakan bacot! Next chap gak bakalan banyak ngebacot lagi kok :p hehe. Ah, satu lagi! Sangat disarankan selama membaca fic ini mendengarkan musik instrument baik itu musik piano, biola, dll biar dapat feel nya :D (yakin loh?) karena selama menuliskan cerita ini pun, musik-musik lembut dan sedih mengalun di pemutar musik saya. Jadi setidaknya kalian bisa ngerti perasaan saya saat nulis ini (DUARRR!) Di chapter akhir, saya akan beritahu list musik yang saya jadikan backsound untuk fanfic ini! Janji! **

**Mind to RnR? **

**3.8(3rd)19**

**12022014/22.16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Gaje, OOC, Lebay, Hancur, Lebur, Typo (s), Membingungkan, Buat puyeng, Butuh konsentrasi 'agak' tinggi, Aneh, menyebabkan serangan jantung dan sakit jiwa mendadak, abal, Alur gak jelas, Tak terkatakan

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents **

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

**Previous**

"Hey, ayolah. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Naruto berbicara sendiri kepada dirinya.

Yang lelaki itu tahu dia akan baik-baik saja dan semuanya juga berjalan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, perasaannya yang sekarang ini sangat berbeda. Entah karena ini adalah efek rasa lelahnya atau apapun itu yang jelas Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perasaan kosong dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku, apa mungkin?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

***Secret In My Doll***

**Upacara Kelulusan.**

Siapa sangka detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan dan tahun berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya. Tanpa mampu dihentikan, tanpa mampu dipercepat dan tanpa mampu diperlambat oleh siapapun dimuka bumi ini. Kapanpun, dimanapun, oleh siapapun.

Keceriaan.

Kesedihan.

Pengkhianatan.

Rasa benci.

Rasa suka.

Semuanya terpatri menjadi menjadi satu didalam kenangan setiap orang. Dan pada akhirnya semua perasaan yang bersifat negatif hanya akan menjadi leburan air mata tatkala perpisahan itu datang. Kebencian akan berubah menjadi kerinduan, kebahagiaan akan berubah menjadi sebuah keharuan yang tak mampu dibendung oleh rasa apapun.

Airmata akan mengalir dengan sendirinya – lalu menular kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Berkilau seperti manik-manik yang indah ketika matahari menyiramkan cahayanya.

Ketika lautan doa dan harapan tentang masa depan diperdengarkan, yang akan timbul adalah tekad membara yang akan sangat sulit untuk dipadamkan – berkobar jauh didalam relung hati setiap orang yang akan menggapainya, meraihnya, dan merealisasikannya.

Senyuman dipamerkan dengan begitu lebarnya, tangisan dipertunjukkan tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

Tawa – tangis – gurauan – pelukan – rangkulan. Semuanya adalah kebahagiaan yang tak akan mampu ditebus dan dibayar oleh manusia manapun. Sekalipun akan datang waktu berkumpul seperti hari ini, maka tidak akan pernah terpatri perasaan yang sama seperti hari ini.

Sudah saatnya pintu-pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan kenyataan getir didepan sana. Sudah saatnya menjemput dan menghadapi hari-hari yang penuh kekejaman diluar sana. Sudah saatnya menata masa depan – mengarungi kehidupan dengan tanggungjawab besar di tangan masing-masing orang.

Lakukan yang terbaik, maka hasilnya juga akan yang terbaik.

Akan lebih banyak tantangan setelah ini. Lebih banyak airmata, lebih banyak peluh, lebih banyak kehati-hatian dan lebih banyak hal hal lain yang tak akan terduga.

Tapi pada akhirnya, semuanya hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Kehidupan yang akan mengajarimu untuk menjadi lebih kuat, lebih dewasa, dan lebih bisa menghadapi masalah yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Diujung jalan sana, akan ada kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya jika mampu melewati jalanan penuh duri setelah ini. Jangan pernah mengeluh selama perjalanan. Sekali mengeluh maka dapat berdampak untuk keluhan-keluhan selanjutnya. Nikmati setiap kenangan karena semuanya takkan pernah terulang dengan perasaan yang sama ketika kau pertama kali merasakannya.

Jika kehidupan kejam maka berjuanglah.

Jika kehidupan menyakitkan maka kuatlah.

Jika kehidupan memaksamu untuk menangis maka tegarlah.

Tapi ketika kau sudah tak mampu menahan airmata kesedihan itu, pinjamlah punggung yang bisa menopang setiap kesedihan itu. Berbagilah dengan orang sekelilingmu, agar kesendirian tidak menggeroroti hari-hari yang selalu dijalani.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam. Sama seperti yang lain, airmata lelaki itu juga masih terlihat menjejaki kedua belah pipi tan miliknya. Jika dia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah airmata kebahagiaan maka akan terselip satu kebohongan manis didalam ungkapan tersebut.

Mungkin batinnya mengatakan bahwa aimata yang turun dan membanjiri pipinya adalah kesedihan karena setelah ini semuanya akan berpisah. Tidak tahu kedepannya apakah teman yang ada disampingnya akan tetap sama atau mungkin menjadi berubah, berbeda, menyesuaikan diri dengan sekelilingnya.

Tawa yang telah mereka ukir bersama ketika masa-masa ini, takkan mampu terhapus oleh tiner kehidupan. Tak peduli sekeras apapun itu. Dan tatkala terjadi perubahan dari diri masing-masing orang, itu hanyalah sebuah proses pendewasaan diri yang sadar atau tidak semua orang akan mengalaminya.

Kehidupan.

Kejam tapi manis.

Penuh kebohongan tapi sarat akan pelajaran berharga.

Lelaki itu, masih terasa kepedihan dari hati terdalamnya. Rasanya pasti akan berbeda setelah ini. Semuanya pasti akan berubah juga setelah ini. Ini bukan akhir melainkan sebuah awal. Sudah seharusnya lebih serius untuk menjalani kehidupan. Sudah seharusnya berjuang untuk menggapai mimpi. Karena yang seperti ini, hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupmu.

"Hey, ayo kita berfoto bersama."

Lelaki dengan taring panjang – Inuzuka kiba – mulai berteriak semangat kearah teman-temannya. Meskipun suaranya terdengar parau, tapi terselip tekad dan harapan pada nada bicaranya.

Semuanya tersenyum walau jejak airmata masih terlihat jelas dibelah pipi mereka. Beberapa teman mulai menyoraki lelaki yang memiliki semangat hebat tersebut. Terkekeh, mereka mulai mengambi l posisi berkumpul bersama. Saat-saat seperti ini sangat menggembirakan namun juga menyakitkan.

Pose mulai mereka pasang seunik dan seceria mungkin diwajah mereka. Rangkulan demi rangkulan mulai mereka lakukan dan seketika blitz kamera mulai merekam kejadian dihadapannya lalu menyimpannya dalam sebuah bentuk gambar tak bergerak.

Waktu seperti terhenti ketika kilatan blitz menunjukkan cahayanya dan menangkap pemangdangan haru yang tak akan lekang oleh masa tersebut.

Suara riuh mulai terdengar, sorak suara tak dapat dihentikan ketika tawa mulai pecah lagi dan hal itu akan terus berlanjut. Saling berbagi kenangan, saling membuat janji untuk bertemu kembali, saling membuat persetujuan untuk tidak saling melupakan dan saling berharap untuk dapat mencapai mimpi-mimpi yang mereka punya.

"Kalian nanti jangan menjadi sombong ya ketika sudah menjadi sukses dimasa depan. Ingatlah perjuangan kita bersama selama disekolah ini." Sakura mulai terisak lagi saat berbicara kepada teman-teman dihadapannya.

"Iya. Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh saling melupakan!" Shion kembali menimpali.

"Apalagi kalian ya para laki-laki. Awas saja ketika sudah dapat pacar nanti tidak mengenalkannya pada kami. Akan ku hajar sampai babak belur." Tenten tak kalah semangat mengajukan argumennya.

Tawa mereka lepas.

Lagi.

Waktu bersama akan segera berakhir setelah hari ini. Kebersamaan mereka akan direnggangkan oleh waktu dan ketika itu terjadi maka hanya waktu saja yang dapat menjawab untuk mengembalikan kebersamaan ini.

"Aku akan jadi orang paling jenius setelah ini. Kalian, tunggu saja hasil citaanku nanti." Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak banyak bicarapun kini mulai membicarakan tujuan nya setelah ini.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah." Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Hey hey kalian! Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan menjadi pemain sepak bola paling hebat dan akan dibeli olah klub-klub ternama bertaraf internasional." Gigi taringnya sampai terlihat sangat jelas ketika lelaki itu menjelaskan keinginannya.

"Hahahah kalau begitu kami akan mendukungmu."

"Ya. Pasti! Akan kudukung!"

"Aku juga dukung!"

"Aku juga!"

"Hahahaha~"

Semuanya tersenyum. Semuanya tertawa.

Langit berubah senja. Ketika semua lantunan keinginan dan harapan yang mereka miliki bergerak ke angkasa, maka keberhasilannya akan ditentukan oleh kerja keras dan doa yang mereka panjatkan.

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

Gadis itu, dirinya masih terdiam ditempatnya semula. Yang ia lakukan dari tadi hanyalah menatap sosok blonde yang menjunjukkan berjuta ekspresi diwajahnya untuk hari ini. Sebuah ekspresi yang akan sangat jarang sekali bisa ditemui ketika dalam keadaan biasa.

Matanya memanas dan sudut bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak dari dalam dadanya. Niatnya untuk menemui lelaki itu, ia undur untuk beberapa jam demi kebaikan bersama. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah upacara kelulusan yang berarti masa terakhir kebersamaannya dengan teman-teman. Ia tak ingin merusak saat-saat kebersamaan Naruto dengan teman-temannya.

Sama seperti lelaki yang sedang ia pandangi – hari inipun merupakan upacara kelulusan untuknya. Tapi ia mengorbankan kebersamaan yang seharusnya ia habiskan lebih lama untuk teman-temannya, menjadi untuk lelaki itu.

Dia – sosoknya masih berdiri disudut jalan yang sulit terlihat oleh pandangan. Sekalipun hatinya sedih, tapi ia masih ingin memberikan waktu kepada lelaki itu untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada teman-temannya.

Menunggu.

Rasanya seperti ini menunggu.

Sangat lelah, tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah karena inilah janjinya.

Rambut panjangnya menari lembut ketika angin menyentuhnya. Airmata yang sempat ia tahan lolos dengan sempurna dan langsung menetes – menyinggahi bumi tempat ia berpijak. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun hatinya merasakan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam kepada sosok yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Hatinya berteriak sedih ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

Getaran tubuhnya semakin terlihat jelas ketika semua kenangan-kenangan mengisi pikirannya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin berlari dan berteriak bahwa ia tak sanggup melakukan ini. Hatinya teriris perih dan rasa sakitnya sangat terasa diorgan hati miliknya.

Tapi ia tahu, akan menjadi percuma penantian selama ini bila ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ini adalah sebuah amanah dan dirinya tak boleh melupakan itu.

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak, pada akhirnya tubuhnya hanya akan semakin bergetar. Pada akhirnya lututnya hanya akan semakin bertambah melemas dan melemas. Kalau boleh jujur ia tak sanggup melakukan hal ini. Bahkan gadis itu sendiripun tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi selemah dan semelankolis ini.

"Aku tidak kaut." Suarnya bergetar sempurna. Gadis cantik itu mengadu sedih – mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini. Dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat sedih terlebih ia merasa sangat tak sanggup melakukannya. Jika ia melakukannya maka ia harus mengingat kembali semua kenangan tentang orang itu dan hal tersebut hanya akan membuat dirinya menjadi semakin merasa sakit dan rindu.

Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa hilang. Tapi bukannya menghilang, yang ada hanyalah kesakitan yang tak berujung yang ia rasakan. Nafasnya sesak, airmatanya tidak dapat berhenti. Jangan salahkan ia kalau dirinya akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Kembali, hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sanggup melakukan ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku?"

Matanya sudah membengkak sempurna. Mungkin beberapa orang yang menyadari keberadaanya akan mengira bahwa dirinya sangat menyedihkan atau mungkin gila.

Berdiri sendirian, lalu menangis.

Tidakah itu terlihat aneh?

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

**Naruto-kun, dia itu adalah sosok yang sangat periang dan juga sangat populer dikalangan gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, tapi juga karena kebaikan hatinya. Dia selalu menolong teman-teman yang membutuhkan bantuan. Oleh karena itu begitu banyak orang yang mencintainya. **

**Tapi, Hey ayolah~ jangan tanyakan aku darimana aku mengetahui hal tersebut!**

**Sudah kukatakan bukan?**

**Walau tak bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya, aku seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengannya. Aku tidak sedang berbohong tentang hal ini. **

**Tapi kalau untuk kepopulerannya disekolah, aku pernah mendengar salah seorang teman satu sekolahnya berbicara tentang Naruto-kun ketika aku menaiki bus sepulang sekolah. Hihihi**

**Rasanya aku benar-benar menjadi orang jahat saat ini. Setiap hari selalu saja memikirkannya, berharap bisa selalu berjalan pulang dengannya. Tapi ini sebuah perasaan yang benar-benar dari hatiku yang terdalam. **

**Aku ingin Naruto-kun menyadari keberadaanku – ah mungkin selama ini ia sudah sadar karena aku terlalu sering tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi mungkin ia hanya menganggapku sebagai orang aneh.**

**Naruto-kun, Harusnya aku ungkapkan perasaanku ini waktu itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya setiap detik yang berlalu aku merasa kita semakin jauh.**

**Sangat jauh sekali...**

**Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba untuk meraihmu dari belakang, tapi yang kutemukan adalah punggungmu yang semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Rasa-rasanya, aku seperti berjalan ditempat sementara kau terus berjalan maju.**

**Naruto-kun, aku menangis saat ini.**

**Ya, aku rasa aku memang berjalan ditempat sementara kau terus melangkah maju. Kau akan meninggalkanku cepat atau lambat. Kalau aku begini terus, kapan aku bisa berjalan denganmu? **

**Aku selalu ingin berbicara padamu tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memulai. Melihat wajah Naruto-kun saja aku tidak sanggup. Maaf, aku bingung menyatakannya. Aku bingung untuk menyampaikannya. **

**Aku menjadi sangat tidak sopan dengan perasaanku. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar ingin bersama dengan Naruto-kun. Bukan hanya untuk saat ini, tapi untuk seterusnya. Aku pasti akan menangis kalau Naruto-kun dengan gadis lain. Tidak, aku tidak boleh begini. Maafkan aku. Tapi perasaan seperti ini sangat menyesakkan dadaku. Aku sangat sedih. Seandainya kau benar-benar mengetahui kesedihanku saat ini mungkin kau akan menangis juga bersamaku.**

**Aku mulai ragu, apakah aku bisa menggapaimu Naruto-kun?**

**~*Secret In My Doll*~**

Matahari mulai berarak turun. Kicauan burung senja mulai mendominasi pendengaran kala itu. Angin semakin terasa menusuk, namun gadis itu masih setia berdiri disudut jalan demi menunggu lelaki yang tengah ia lihat sejak tadi.

Matanya masih memerah dan membengkak. Jejak airmata juga masih terpatri sempurna dikedua belah pipi putihnya. Ia enggan untuk bersuara dan lebih memilih untuk menatap sosok yang kini masih tersenyum dengan teman-temannya.

Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya.

Satu peratu mengucapkan perpisahan. Teman-teman Naruto mulai berjalan pergi ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Pelukan terakhir terasa sangat hangat namun juga terselip rasa dingin yang sangat sulit untuk digambarkan. Perasaan mengharu biru yang sangat sulit untuk dilukiskan. Waktunya telah tiba untuk menopang tanggungjawab besar dan setelah hari ini, pintu akan benar-benar terbuka.

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya ketika semuanya mulai menjauh. Dirinya mengambil jalan pulang yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Halaman sekolah mulai sepi, menyisakan kenangan manis yang sempat dibagi beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto masih tanpa henti melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-teman sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Beberapa siswa siswi dari kelas lain juga mulai pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang ingin menikmati detik-detik akhir – sisa sisa kenangan yang baru saja mereka habiskan.

Naruto – lelaki itu terkekeh dengan tingkahnya sejak tadi. Padahal teman-temannya telah menghilang dipersimpang jalan, tapi ia masih melambaikan tangan kokohnya.

Sedikit menyeringai, ia lantas mengusap sudut matanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Senyuman masih terpatri jelas pada bibirnya. Ia masih belum menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada sepasang manik yang terus memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Andai ia tahu, ada sejuta cerita dibalik manik tersebut. Cerita yang mungkin mampu membebaskan airmatanya lebih banyak dari ini.

Langit jingga menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dibawah langit jingga yang tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi gelap tersebut, ada penantian yang sangat dalam dari seseorang yang sangat mencintainya.

Menarik nafas dalam, gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto secara terus menerus itu masih menutup rapat kedua belah bibirnya. Diam adalah sesuatu yang menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Ia takut, dirinya sangat ketakutan karena jika ia berbicara terlalu banyak nantinya ia tak akan sanggup menahan airmatanya.

Dan gadis itu, kalau boleh jujur ia tidak mau menunjukkan airmatanya didepan lelaki itu. Sebisa mungkin ia harus tahan.

Pandangan gadis itu benar-benar kosong dan hampa.

Langit senja perlahan mulai menggelap namun masih menyisakan sedikit biasan warna cerah yang menyelinap pada celah awan. Angin kembali berhembus dengan kejamnya. Lelaki yang terkunci sempurna pada bola mata gadis itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Nama itu meluncur dengan sempurna lalu menghilang seperti terbawa oleh angin.

Naruto mengembuskan nafas berat, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum. Lelaki itu bermaksud untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi tepat ketika akan ia lakukan niat itu, mata biru lautnya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah menatap kosong kearahnya.

Sedikit bingung, ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya hampir keseluruh halaman sekolah tapi disana sudah benar-benar sunyi karena itu keyakinan muncul dalam dirinya bahwa ialah yang sedang menjadi objek penglihatan sang gadis saat ini. Seragam gadis itu berbeda, jelas mereka bukan berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama.

Hatinya berdebar secara tiba-tiba. Seragam itu! Dia ingat dengan seragam yang dikenakan oleh gadis yang tengah menatapnya dalam saat ini. Setitik kerinduan muncul didalam hatinya namun dengan cepat lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gadis itu... ah tidak!" Naruto bergumam tak jelas lalu kemudian menghentikan kalimatnya.

Naruto balik menatap gadis yang kini masih menatapnya dengan mantap. Bibir gadis dihadapannya tertutup dengan rapat serta memucat. Mereka terpisah pada jarak yang lumayan jauh, tapi lelaki itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa mata gadis itu sedikit memerah dan membengkak. Apa dia menangis? Batin lelaki itu menerka.

Keduanya masih terdiam – sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apa dia sudah sejak tadi disana? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto mulai penasaran dengan ulah gadis dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu bingung, tapi ia merasa bahwa diinya tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada gadis itu. Bertemu saja baru hari ini, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya adalah untuk apa gadis itu menatapnya sampai seintens itu.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto akhirnya mengabaikan kebaradaan gadis itu dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Membalikkan tubuh jangkung miliknya untuk bergegas pulang.

Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, suara parau memanggil namanya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Suara itu terdengar bergetar dan terdengar agak samar ketika angin membawanya pergi. Tapi lelaki itu masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas sebutan tersebut. Itu adalah namanya.

Tersirat rasa sakit dari suara yang gadis itu perdengarkan ketika memanggil namanya. Tapi, ia bngung bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa tahu namanya? Padahal jelas mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Naruto yakin dengan ingatannya tersebut. Dia yakin baru melihat gadis itu hari ini

Naruto masih diam, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Langit telah berubah menjadi gelap dan lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menggantikan posisi matahari sebagai penyumbang cahaya. Angin kembali berhembus dengan lebih kencang lagi. Naruto saja sampai merasa sangat kedinginan.

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar samar mendekat kearahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti langkah tersebut mulai semakin jelas berada dibelakangnya. Biar begitu, Naruto masih enggan untuk membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya.

Ia masih bingung, tantang gadis yang kini berada dibelakangnya.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sunyi masih mendominasi keduanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu juga masih enggan untuk berbicara padahal lima menit sudah berlalu sejak ia sampai dibelakang punggung lelaki itu.

Hatinya menjerit sakit. Kepiluan mengisi rongga dada sang gadis. Airrmatanya tak mampu ia bendung lebih dari ini.

"Ke-Kenapa untuk melakukan hal seperti ini saja kau sangat kesusahan?" gadis itu mulai berbicara dan jujur Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Suara gadis itu terdengar tersendat dan ia menangis pilu.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

"Kenapa kau hanya diam dalam hidupmu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu pengecut?"

"Kenapa kau membuatku seolah-olah aku adalah kau?"

"Ke-kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?"

Gadis itu berkicau tanpa henti. Suaranya pecah seiring dengan tangisan yang ia tumpahkan.

Lelaki itu kebingungan, dahinya berkerut jelas.

"Apa salahku?" Naruto mulai membatin cemas.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu sampai menangis.

Rambut panjang sang gadis bergoyang lembut dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya. Diam dan tidak bergerak.

PUUUKK...

Nyeri.

Lelaki itu merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya dan ia yakin bahwa itu adalah perbuatan gadis yang kini berada dibelakangnya. Sang gadis baru saja menampar punggung lebarnya dengan tangan kecil yang kini mulai bergetar.

"Kau itu bodoh! Kau lihat kan, aku bahkan memukulnya saat ini. Lalu apa susahnya, hah?" gadis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya serak dan airmatanya tak bisa ia kontrol. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang tercipta, Lelaki bermata biru laut itu lantas membalikkan badannya. Seketika hatinya terasa sangat nyeri karena jujur, ini kali pertama ia melihat seorang gadis menangis sampai sesenggukan seperti ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hey? S-siapa kau? Dan kenapa datang lalu memukulku dan lalu menangis?" Naruto mulai mengekspresikan kebingungannya. Rasanya terlalu aneh jika seperti ini. Ia tak tahu menahu tentang gadis ini, dari mana asalnya, dan apa yang membawanya kesini.

"KAU BODOH!" gadis itu berteriak lantang. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk kembali mengontrol dirinya.

Naruto terdiam membatu ketika melihat sesuatu yang kini tengah gadis itu bawa. Sebuah boneka beruang yang lumayan besar. Untuk apa gadis itu membawa boneka seperti itu?

Mengatur nafasnya sesaat, gadis itu terlihat lebih normal dari sebelumnya. Naruto menjadi semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Benar-benar sangat aneh. Alis lelaki itu sampai hampir bertaut sempurna dengan kerutan yang terlihat semakin nyata pada dahinya.

"Ambillah ini." Lagi, kebingungan menguasai hati Naruto.

Satu pertanyaan belum terjawab tapi kebingungan lain sudah mendatanginya.

"A-apaan ini? Boneka? Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkannya. Untukmu saja." Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menolaknya.

"Aku bilang ambil ini!"

"..."

"Hey, Ayo ambil ini!"

Menggaruk kepalanya, ia lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tolonglah ambil ini-" nafas gadis itu mulai putus-putus dan airmata tampak mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, lagi. Nafasnya terdengar lemah.

Jangan bilang sejak tadi gadis itu berdiri sambil terus membawa boneka beruang yang lumayan besar begini, tapi Naruto tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Astaga.

"Tapi untuk apa kau memberikan benda ini kepadaku?" lelaki itu mulai penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Naruto masih terdiam ditempat. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada boneka beruang yang kini tengah dalam rengkuhan kokohnya. Rasanya seperti De Javu dan rasanya seperti mengenal boneka ini. Tapi dimana? Ia masih mencoba menerka tapi yang ada hanyalah kebuntuan.

"Hey, darimana kau tahu namaku? Lelaki itu mulai bertanya pada gadis dihadapannya.

Bingung. Bingung. Bingung.

Naruto benar-benar sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Bukannya terpecahkan, kebingungannya malah bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Gadis itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin frustasi.

"Hey, ayolah kau membuatku semakin penasaran."

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya. Aku beri waktu dua hari untukmu menjaga boneka itu. Setelah itu, aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Karena itu, sebelum saatnya datang tolong temukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanmu."

"Dan juga, tolong-"

"ah, tidak lupakan saja." suara gadis itu melemah saat hendak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"Tolong apa?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku permisi, Naruto."

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan air muka yang terpatri pada wajah gadis dihadapannya. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan ekspresi sedih seperti itu?

Belum sempat bertanya ini dan itu kepada gadis tersebut, Naruto malah kini menemukan sosok dihadapannya telah berlari menjauh dari hadapannya.

Rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HEY, SIAPA NAMAMU?" lelaki itu berteriak keras. Gadis itu menjawab, tapi suaranya nyaris tak terdengar lagi. Mungkin ketika bertemu lagi atau ketika ada yang mengulang menyebutkan nama itu barulah Naruto bisa mengingat nama tersebut. Untuk saat ini, semuanya terasa sangat samar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hay minna-san, saya kembali lagi. Maaf membuat cerita yang tidak berbobot begini. Hihihi saya akui, memang ceritanya rada membingungkan. Sejujurnya saya juga bingung buatnya (Nahloh!) Tapi gatau kenapa, saya yakin ada segelintir pihak yang dapat mencerna cerita ini walau saya sangat payah dalam urusan mendeskripsikannya. Aneh memang, tapi saya harap minna sekalian dapat memaklumi saya yang pemula ini :") **

**Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin selamat buat yang lulus Ujian Nasional. Saya yakin semuanya udah melakukan yang terbaik. Selanjutnya tinggal menentukan pilihan mau kemana dan jadi apa. Semangat ya!**

**Saya memang sengaja buat cerita ini minim komunikasi dan lebih ke deskripsi penggambaran suasana atau apalah itu namanya. Dan alurnya pun saya buat lambat, lompat sana-sini, gak jelas arahnya. Habisnya saya memang seneng dengan yang seperti itu :p heheheh**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf untuk kehancuran cerita ini. **

**Dan juga, saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang dengan sangat berbaik hati memberikan review untuk cerita ini, nge-fave, dan nge-follow :") Kalian adalah semangat saya. Terima kasih henti saya selalu mengharapkan kritik dan saran minna semuanya :)  
><strong>

**Arigatouuu~ :3**

**23052014**

**18.39 **


End file.
